kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
TECOSM (Level)
T.E.C.O.S.M.(Sangheili Marine Corps Training and Education Command) is the first mission in Keros: Chronicles. It serves as a tutorial to teach players basic gameplay mechanics. Description *Objective: **Test your new armor and meet Field Master Lex Norsan. **Use your objective indicator to locate The PFC. **Shoot the targets while firing from the hip. **Shoot each target as quickly as possible. **Shoot a target through the wood. **Pick up the frag grenades. **Throw a grenade toward the targets. **Pick up the plasma grenades **Throw a plasma grenade toward the targets. **Pick up the flash grenades **Throw a flash grenade toward the targets. **Use your objective indicator to locate The Pit. **Pick up a pistol from the table. **Switch to your rifle and then back to your pistol. **Shoot as many valid targets as you can in the fastest possible time. **Regroup with your team upstairs. *Characters: Sangheili Marine Corps, Field Master Lex Norsan, Major Josh Konaree and Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee *Weather: Clear *Vehicles Used: None *Achievements: **I won the Marathon ***Finish the pit in 30 seconds or less *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: T.E.C.O.S.M. *Date/Time: Enter Date here, 9:10:33 am and counting *Place: Sanghelios, State of Vadum *Character: Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee *Division: 1st Battallion, 78th Elite Regiment Overview The level starts with Armor testing. Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee and Field Master Lex Norsan on the Sangheili Marine base testing Zuka's new armor once that is complete they then go to the PFC training some Sangheili recruits to shoot properly, as they are mentioned to keep firing from the hip during their training. Field Master Lex tells Zuka to do a quick weapons demonstration. Zuka picks up an M4A1 Plasma rifle as he is told to then demonstrate what the Sangheili recruits are doing, firing from the hip. Lex then instructs Zuka (the Player Character) how the Sangheili Marines take down a target (by crouching and aiming down the sight). Lex then goes on to instruct the Sangheili recruits (and indirectly, the player character) how their gun can penetrate light cover, how to snap between targets quickly with their Iron Sights, and how to throw a Frag, Plasma and flash Grenade. After teaching the local soldiers, Lex tells Zuka to meet Major Josh Konaree at The Pit. Josh Konar demonstrates that switching to a sidearm is faster than reloading. Then Josh tells the player to run the course. In the course, the player has to clear enemy emplacements with minimal civilian casualties. After running The Pit, the difficulty for the game is chosen. The game suggests a difficulty for the player based on their Pit time, but the player can choose to continue on any difficulty. Josh instructs Zuka to regroup with the rest of his squad after completing The Pit. The Pit The only challenging part of this level is The Pit; below are tactics and tips for improving the player's time. The Achievement/Trophy "I won the Marathon" can be obtained by completing the Pit in under 30 seconds. The player's final time is not just determined by what time they finished the Pit at. Time is also added or subtracted if the player hits civilians, missed enemies, and/or accuracy: Three seconds are added for each civilian killed Three seconds are added for one or two enemies missed 0.05 seconds are deducted for each 1% of accuracy (so e.g 80% accuracy gives the player four seconds) Outcomes The outcomes from running the pit are the response the player gets from Josh and the suggested difficulty level for the game. The following appear to be the critical times: *Under 90 seconds makes Easy the recommended difficulty. Josh will say either "That was horrible! Do it again!" or "Your a failure in life, do it again!" *Under 85 seconds makes Normal the recommended difficulty. Josh will say either "Thats ok, next time do better." or "I think you can do better than that." *Under 75 seconds makes Hardened the recommended difficulty. Josh will say either "That was good, man, that was very good. You've still got it." or "OK, now that was nice. Run like a true Sangheili Marine." *Under 60 seconds makes Legendary the recommended difficulty. Josh will say either "You're very impressive, Sangheili. You made that course your bitch!" or "Awsome work! OK, now that's how you run The Pit!" However the player will be asked for three times if they're sure they want to take the Legendary level. (first time "Are you sure?", second time "Are you absolutely sure?", third time "Legendary is very difficult. Are you sure?") *When the player finishes the course with a lot of knifed targets Josh will say "You took down too many targets with your knife. Try again. This time with bullets." *Note that it is impossible to kill the knifing target with bullets. Trivia *If you stay in the Armory, PFC, or Pit for too long you can start a conversation. Transcript see T.E.C.O.S.M. (level)/Transcript Category:Levels